


Three Little Words

by MrProphet



Series: The Cassandra Chronicles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Three Little Words

"Does everything seem different now?" Llew asked.

"You bet," Cassie replied. The two teenagers were sitting on a blanket, in the sun, in the shadow of the broken wall of a ruined castle in Wales. "I've certainly slept much easier since Sam drove out from the base in the middle of the night to wake me up and say those three little words: 'Nirrti is dead'." She smiled with cold satisfaction. "I never get tired of hearing that," she commented.

"How did it happen?" Llew asked, his expression neutral, but touched with concern.

"Her neck was snapped by the telekinetic power of her Frankenstein-esque miscreation," Cassie said. "And it couldn't have happened to a more deserving Goa'uld."

Llew shivered. "Did she beg?" He asked, in a small voice.

"What?" Cassie was shocked, despite her own grim delight in her enemy's fall.

"She wouldn't have, once," he explained. "When she was young and proud. When she made me sick I saw a flash of that younger Goa'uld," he explained. "Of what she had been before she grew to fear death so very much. I just wondered…"

"She begged," Cassie replied, in a voice just as small. "So Jack told me."

Llew shook his head. "It actually makes me sad that something so majestic can grow to be so petty and afraid."

Cassie lowered her eyes. "I think I know what you mean," she told him. "When she was my god, I used to think that Nirrti was great, and wise, and beautiful. When I wanted to be strong, I tried to be like her." She turned to look into Llew's eyes. "That's something else you can never tell anyone," she warned.

"Of course," he promised.

"When I knew she was coming after me, I was afraid because I still thought, somehow, that she was unstoppable; the all-powerful Queen of Night and Terror. I was almost disappointed when I found out she wasn't. Even though I was deadly frightened of her, I still wanted her to be a wonderful, terrifying being, because…" She tailed off.

"Because she was your goddess," Llew agreed. "She was everything you had been raised to believe in and fear. All the strength and life you had, you were told was given you by Nirrti, but when you met her she had less strength than you. It's why so many people fear science," he went on. "Because they are afraid that one day science will show them the face of their God, and he will be a frightened old man."

"Or a little grey fellow."

Llew smiled and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "But with a big heart," he reminded her.

"Ugh," Cassie said. "Now I'm all depressed, and my three little words aren't cheering me up because you've got me feeling all sorry for Nirrti."

Llew reached across and gently stroked her cheek. "That's because you've got some of the greatness in you that Nirrti had lost," he assured her, sounding almost relieved. "And that's why I love you."

Cassie smiled again, and this time the smile was full of warmth and light. "Those three little words are much better," she said, and then she kissed him.


End file.
